


Genghis Khan

by HopeStaysUpLate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "torture", Angst, Big Lazers, Eventual Romance, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pining, Secret Agent Gavin, Slow Burn, Some James Bond Stuff here, Supervillain Nines, Villain 900, Violence, everyones human, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStaysUpLate/pseuds/HopeStaysUpLate
Summary: Inspired by Mike Snows song "Genghis Kahn".Nines, the famous supervillain, is being targeted by another secret agent. This one, however, piques his interest. As his relationship with his wife Chloe falters, and his morals shift, will Nines have to make up his mind, before he ruins everything?





	1. For U

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/BT3k2P1Y8dc Inspired by this wonderfull song.

Family dinner.  
Quiet smiles, the clinking of forks, and side glances. Nines was all too used to the domesticity of it all. 

He quickly cut up the roast on his plate, moving the fork into his mouth. Bland.  
"It's delicious, honey," He said, giving a sincere look at his wife. She grinned, her eyes crinkling in delight.  
"Thank you. Kids, how is mommy's cooking?" She asked. The two small children had their mouths full, garbling what seemed like praises. Chloe nodded at the two, and went back to the mashed potatos.

To Nines, it was all bland. But his lovely wife worked so hard, too hard, into pleasing him. Briskly he ate, clearing his plate of food, then standing up to clean it. The wall clock struck 7, promping him to smile deviously. He reached for the coathanger, grabbing his long black trench coat.

"Chloe darling, I'm off to work," He yelled over his shoulder. A cheery voice shouted back at him, "Have fun, dear!"

Fun he would have.

Nines fished the keys from his pockets, unlocking the car door. Looking back at the house, he slammed the door shut, sat straight in the drivers seat. A thrill filled his bones as he hit the gas, driving off to the obscure little base stationed not too far off. 

Yes, fun indeed.


	2. Song For No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed screws up.

    Ok. Gavin had to admit, his plan was stupid. Probably why he was strapped by his wrists and ankles to a metal table. Now, at the  _time_ it seemed genius, that it would work perfectly. As it turns out, sneaking in just to break down a door and yell "freeze" while holding a gun wasn't a good idea. And that's how he ended up here.

 

    He felt like an idiot, watching people in black uniforms with darker stares glance at him, struggling with no avail to free himself. Helpless. Yeah, that words the one to describe him. He sighed, giving up on his attacks against his bonds. Thinking realistically, Gavin thought on Tina's warning.

    "Don't go charging in there like an idiot, ok?" She had chided him earlier. Dutiful to his nature, Gavin decided to ignore this, and fall into a game of cat and mouse again. Nines, the name of the famous super villain plotting who knows what in his oceanside lair. His rival, actually. Like some stupid spy movie from the 90's; that described their relationship. Gavin would infiltrate the base, get caught, and escape. This time he planned to be the cat, but as the blood rushing to his calves told him, he was the mouse again.

 

    A few of Nines' goons whispered to each other, some talking into devices, other carrying materials, which were probably for evil devices. Probably. Eventually, the sound of large doors opening behind him started the sleep from him. The sharp steps of dress shoes filled the room.

    "Well, well, well. Agent Reed back again, hmm?" The snide voice of Nines spat. The villain walked up behind him, pushing the table back, Gavin's head spinning as gravity betrayed him. Gavin grimaced at him, glaring at the ice blue eyes in front of him. To be honest, the threatening man looked silly upside-down.

    "You never know how to give up, do you," Nines sighed. Flipping the table right up one more, Nines moved to the small controll panel next to the table. An array of buttons and screens decorated it, Nines running his fingers over it. Gavin frowned. Nines pressed a button, as a device above him began to glow.

    "Let's have fun."


	3. My Trigger (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried typing this out earlier. Turns out my computer likes to erase progress.

    "It seems I am late for my ten o'clock meeting with an associate. I trust you won't be going anywhere?" Nines said, slipping on black gloves. Gavin rolled his eyes, still anxious from the almost direct kill to his most important asset. This man was really trying to be a Bond villain. Seriously, a giant laser meant to cut him in half? It was too cliché for Gavin. Nonetheless, he did have one question to ask.  
    "No. Why'd you stop the murder plot anyway? Wanna see me die yourself?" He remarked, glancing back down at the horribly scorched table.

    Nines chuckled, turning around. He walked slowly up to Gavin, leaning in close. With a small smirk and cold eyes, he said the stupidest thing Gavin ever said.  
    "I want to prolong your death, then finally end it with my own hands."  
Gavin scoffed. Personally, it sounded dumb, why wait to kill your own rival? If he was a super villain he'd just shoot everyone who came to foil is plans. Easy solution.  
    "I really feel hurt! You don't like my plans?" Nines cried, mocking hurt by clutching his chest.

    Gavin could only shrug on the table, looking off to the side. Nines returned to a stiff posture, sighing.  
    "Fine, then. I'll be off," He said, turning around to walk out.  
    "Have fun" Came Gavins rather sarcastic response. The sound of footsteps stopped.  
    "Why would you say that?"  
    "What else could I say," Gavin said. Really, he didn't have much to say. Nines must have brushed off his question, as he heard the doors close behind him. Great, now he was... somewhat alone. God this will suck.


	4. My Trigger (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin attempts his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "part two of two"

    Gavin looked at the cuffs. He almost screamed. His struggling was never working because he struggled against them. He never tried to slide out, which would have freed him. They had just enough room for him to slip through his hands, which he could then free he ankles with. God he was an  _idiot._

 

Quickly, he slipped his hands though, sitting upright. God that felt good on his back. Looking around, the guards weren't paying attention. A few clicks of his pen and unscrewing led to a makeshift screwdriver. Gavin supposed that the pen  _is_ mightier than the sword. He went to work, slowly unscrewing his cuffs. Thank god Nines didn't take his pen.

 

    Gavin scrambles off the table, moving over to the controll board. The entire thing had no labels. He was about to give up, ready to sit back on the table, when someone tapped his shoulder. He threw a left hook at the unnamed figure, but didn't get hit back. It was a younger guard, who just rubbed his cheek and looked at him in wonder.

    "Hum, hi! My name is Connor, and you're Gavin Reed? _The_ Gavin Reed?" The young guard said. His chocolate eyes sparkled in utter admiration, the kid looking smug. Gavin nodded, confused.

    "Y'know... boss really like you. Want help?" They said, smiling and then pointing at the controll board. Gavin quirked his eyebrow, wondering what the kid was talking about, but wouldn't pass on the help of escaping. So, he gestured at the board, shrugging.

    "Go ahead," Gavin said. The kid bounced, pressing two or three buttons, opening up the large door. Gavin looked back at the kid, then at the other guards who payed no mind.

    "Uh... thanks,"


End file.
